Cap fasteners, such as Sammy fastener assemblies, typically include caps of varying dimensions that are configured to mate with various screws or bolts of varying lengths and sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,351, entitled “Self-Tapping Screw Having Threaded Nut As A Head,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,680, entitled “Mounting Apparatus Having A Swivel Head,” both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe such fastening assemblies.
Sammy fastener assemblies may be used in various applications, but are commonly used to attach various items, such as pipes, lights, electrical equipment, and the like, to ceilings of associated structures. A Sammy fastener assembly includes a fastener fixedly secured to a Sammy cap. After the Sammy fastener assembly is installed into a ceiling, a threaded member, such as a rod, is threaded into a cap end of the Sammy fastener assembly. The threaded rod is used to secure a pipe support, electrical fixture, etc., to the Sammy fastener assembly. Typically, the Sammy fastener assembly serves as an anchor for mating components, and provides an overhead anchor with an internal thread to accept a threaded rod or other member. In one application, the Sammy fastener assembly secures sprinkler piping in commercial buildings for fire suppression systems. Further, such assemblies may be used to secure conduit to a ceiling.
In order to assemble a Sammy fastener assembly, a hex portion of a lag bolt, drill screw, masonry screw, or the like, is press fit into a slightly smaller, preferably round cylindrical counter bore of a Sammy cap. The cap typically includes a threaded section (about half the length of the cap) and a head attachment section (which usually includes two different diameter counter bores). The hex portion of a screw interferes with the rounded counter bore in the cap to provide torque transmission for the assembly. In other words, the cap and screw move together. That is, the screw does not move relative to the cap once secured within the cap. A counter bore of the Sammy screw is then folded or crimpled over the underside of the cap of the screw, thereby further securely retaining the screw to the cap.
Proper attachment of the Sammy screw to its mating structure (e.g., ceiling) and the attachment of the mating rod to the Sammy fastener assembly is important to ensure that the Sammy fastener assembly will properly secure a component to the structure. Typically, the Sammy fastener assemblies are inspected to ensure that the correct length Sammy screw was installed into a structure, such as a ceiling or post. However, such inspection is not always quick, easy or accurate.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method of quickly, easily, and accurately ensuring that a fastening assembly is properly secured to a structure. Further a need exists for a system and method of ensuring that a component is properly secured to the fastening assembly.